


With a Hint of Salt

by kingpuura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Graphic Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Stockholm Syndrome, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpuura/pseuds/kingpuura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing over an old story from FF.net, Naruto is a carefree, warm water mermaid, when he accidentally gets trapped in the netting off the side of a ship life gets far worse for him. Naruto's first impressions of Captain Uchiha will be challenged when he finds the seemingly cold pirate's heart can be warmed with the salty tides of ocean waves. (Non consensual touching/sex up until chapter 3, past that there will be none, or it will be marked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both Naruto and Sasuke are over the age of consent, Naruto being 18 and Sasuke being mid 20's. The second and third chapters are filled with noncon, if that's not something you like, chapter 4 and onwards are far more tame. I wanted to try my hands at trauma aftermath, and the possibility of stockholm syndrome/falling in love with the lesser of evil captors. Because this is an old writing the first chapter is awful, but the rest are FAR better. I also can't seem to figure out how to get indents at the beginning of each paragraph, is there some way to fix that?

A shrill cry for help pierced through the cerulean water. The sound of raw terror amplified by the blue ocean depths. Curiously, a mermaids ears perked up at the sound. The boy was young, his skin tan from years close to the surface of the ocean. Always being the one to help at any cost, he swam swiftly towards the cries for help. The water churned up behind his tail leaving white bubbled thrown around from the fast, vigorous swipes of his tail. The closer he drew to the source of the noise the more urgently he swam, he couldn’t bear the thought of another creature being in pain.

Finally, he spotted what appeared to be a small dolphin caught in a net. Its eyes wide with terror, its fins caught in painfully tight rope across its silvery body. The dolphin’s body flopped near the surface in panic, its tail slapping against the wooden planks of the ship it was attached to. Why a ship was so far out baffled the merman, but with one last burst of vigour he dashed forwards, slowing as he reached the mammal and holding its nose in his hand.

"I'll save you, believe it" He whispered as he pulled out a piece of rock sharpened to a point.

The dolphin continued to struggle, desperate to get out of the rope pulled taut over its skin, sinking into its flesh. If it didn't get a good gulp of air soon there was a possibility of it drowning. The merman knew a pounding heart and thrashing limbs was a lot to maintain while only holding so much breath. The blonde teen pulled himself close to the creature and grabbed its tail, trying to get a grip to cut through the rope. The dolphin thrashed its tail in response. Despite the boy’s calming words it did little to soothe the frightened animal.

the merman flailed his body about, trying to keep a stable grip on the dolphin. He braced one arm against the ship to help keep himself upright as the dolphin continued its throes of panic.

His pace quickened as the net started to rise.

Shit. He thought as he cut through another piece of tangled net.

He was nearly through the coarse rope, but he failed to notice in his struggles his own tail had become captured in the net. They were nearing the surface as the teen sawed through the last of the net on the dolphin's tail, with a shove he pushed the dolphin away from him, into the deep blue.

"Thank god" He mumbled as the dolphin rose to the surface and took a much needed breath. He flicked his own shimmering pale blue tail to take off before being held back. Panickedly, the merman turned his head to the net. His tail had slipped through a hole in the rope and various pearl beards on his neck tangled with it.

His eyes widened, he was a few feet from the surface and he didn't have time to cut through all of the net. He swore and shouted out for help as he grasped his tail and started to cut through one strand. His hands began to tear at any net he could reach, desperate to let himself loose

The top of the net broke the surface and he was soon to follow, he shouted for help again, but this time he heard a reply.

"Naruto?" His teacher shouted back. He was darting through the waters towards the ship, but still so far away.

"Iruka , Help!" Naruto cried out, his blue tail pierced the surface with his body in tow. He stopped cutting and tried to struggle out of the net, arms prying away the pearls that had tangled themselves.

"Please Poseidon, help me, help me," He cried out in terror, Iruka wasn't going to make it. Naruto's waist was lifted out of the water, His body twisting and writhing in the fresh air. The sunlight danced off his pale shimmering blue scales and the jewelry adorning his tone body.

Naruto heard one last yell before his golden head was lifted from the net above the ocean's water. "Naruto, no!"

Instantly the dazzling sun blinded him, not used to the salty breeze of the open airs. His body was being lifted on to a great big ship. His gills flapped uselessly and frantically against the side of his neck until he remembered to breath like the humans did. He heard men shouting and the stomping of boots. Clusters of ragged looking men gazed at him as he writhed in the net. His blue eyes adjusted to the air, pupils dilated from absolute terror.

He heard hoots and hollers from the men. They pulled the net up and grabbed at the dripping merman with slimy, grime filled hands. Naruto screamed and tried to get away, he curled and wrenched his body from side to side, desperate to get away from the men and desperate to get back into the water. Droplets of water flew from the sun kissed body and on to the rugged looking men.

"Step away" He heard a cold, clipped voice. Authority dripped from it, all the men instantly dropped the merman and stepped away without question, the conversations becoming but a murmur as the speaker strode forwards.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings, at least twenty pairs of eyes stared greedily at him. Some young, some older. Mostly dirty middle aged men with teeth rotting out their skulls. His eyes traveled up to a black flag, with a white skull adorning both sides, Then back down to a man standing in front of him.

Naruto cowered under the net he was trapped in a tried his best to hide from the hungry gazes. He cracked his cerulean eyes open to see a man, not much older than twenty staring down at him.

His onyx black hair spiked in the back and rustling softly in the salty wind. The dirty white sash around his waist fluttered in the wind and his black cloak made for an imposing figure. The rather large and intimidating cutlass glanced off the sun as he shifted his hips, looking on in curiosity at the cowering creature before him. He took a step forwards, the heavy padding of leather boots dangerously close to the merman’s face.

"Untangle him, then bind him" The black haired man ordered with disinterest. The leather tricorn nestled under his arm a good indication of the man’s status as Captain.

Instantly a swarm of arms and limbs came forwards, cutting at tearing at the net. Pokes and jabs were and uncomfortable touches were given as though he were a piece of meat. Soon enough his tail flopped free of the net. The men yanked his arms back behind him and tightened an itching rope around his wrists.

The merman sat on his side, helpless as a fish out of water. Hands bound behind him. He glared daggers at the man now standing over the teen. The Captain leaned forwards, casting a black shadow over the teen and fingered a set of shimmering white pearls hanging from his neck.

"They always told me mermaids were just child's tale." He said as he ripped the strand of pearls he had been holding. The crystalline white beads poured off the necklace and on to the deck of the ship, producing a clear chiming each time they bounced.

One man bent down and examined a pearl. "Sir, these are real genuine pearls," he whispered. As soon as the words were uttered all the men scrambled to grab as many as their filthy hands could hold.

"I wouldn't doubt it," The captain said as he fingered a crown of beads adorning the blonde locks.

Naruto flinched slightly at the contact "Break one more string and I'll bite your fucking head off, asshole" he growled.

"Looks like you have the intelligence to talk!" The Captain mockingly shouted, bellows of laughter erupted from the crew.

He leaned close to the boy and grabbed the back of his neck with his calloused hand. "You are on the ship of captain Uchiha Sasuke, you play by my rules, not the other way around" He whispered in the blonde's ear as he grabbed a string of sea shells and pulled them off the blonde head.

Sasuke lifted the string of shells and smirked as he put it over his own head. He glanced down at the merman and played with the necklace.

"I think I look very charming in this necklace," He said as he sauntered around the ship, showing off his new necklace. Showing it to each crewmate. "What do you think mermaid?" He turned around back to the merman.

"I have a name damnit!" He shouted, the water droplets were slowly drying as the sun rose higher in the sky. Naruto panickedly tried to keep his tail moist by scrunching it up under him, knowing that once the last drop dried human legs would emerge from underneath.

"Tch, I hardly care what your name is," He said while chuckling softly. He sure did like them feisty, more fun to train.

The merman puffed his chest out. "Naruto Uzumaki! You better care what my name is because when I’m out of here I’ll beat you!" The merman proudly shouted.

Sasuke took a random bottle of rum off a barrel and took a swig. "Ah what a nice name" He said while swallowing. He walked over to the merman while taking another sip and leaned down to the teen.

The black haired man grabbed the teen by the cheek and wrenched his face to the side. Then to the other side.

"Quite a pretty face too" he murmured. He took another sip before pushing his lips to the plump pink lips, practically begging to be kissed. The boy gasped and Sasuke used it to his advantage, he pressed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and let the rum transfer into his mouth. Naruto quickly gained his senses and bit the invading tongue as hard as he could while unintentionally swallowing the rum.

Sasuke pulled back and slapped the merman hard on the face with a loud smack, earning a pained cry from the tied teen.

Sasuke wiped at the blood dribbling down his chin "Oh, you little brat" He said, spitting more blood to the floor. "Knock him out and bring him to my chamber, I will deal with him later."

All the men cheered and hollered at the command, this meant some fun was coming their way. One man walked to the mermen and took out his long polished sword. He grabbed it by the hilt and turned it so the blade was towards the man, and pulled it close to him, slamming the blunt edge of the hilt to the sensitive part of the merman's head.

Instantly the merman rolled to the floor, unconscious.

 

* * *

 

An intense throbbing in his head woke the blonde merman. He cautiously opened his eyes and squinted in the dark room, glad for no bright light to make his headache worse.

A lone candle flickering opposite him dimly lit the room, casting flaring shadows across every wall. Naruto sat up and noticed he was on a moderately soft bed, surrounded by soft black sheets.

The intense throbbing in his head was hard to bear and the pulsing pain in his skull dominated all thoughts. He groaned and dropped his head into his slightly webbed hands. He reached them around and started to message behind his pointed elf like ears.

He lifted his head when he heard a soft grunt of amusement from beside him. Naruto glanced over to his right. Sitting in a wooden chair was Sasuke; the man chuckled softly at the merman's pain.

Naruto's heart instantly started to pump faster in fear and his breath hitched and slowly escalated to a shaky breath as he slowly started to slide backwards away from the man.

"No need to be afraid" The man chuckled again. He stood from his chair and strode over to the bed.

“I’m not scared, bastard!” Despite having his back pressed firmly against the wall, he kept on trying to inch his way farther away.

"You never told me you had legs," Sasuke said, humor in his voice from the merman’s fake bravado despite his vain attempts at distancing himself.

Naruto glanced down in shock and wiggled his human toes. He also noticed a long rope tied to his ankle that tied to somewhere else. Though it was long enough to allow a large range of movement it was still frightening.

"S-stay back" Naruto tried to sound menacing, but failed completely. He brought his hands up in what he thought was a menacing pose.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed facing Naruto. "No thanks" He smiled at the merman.

"I'll hurt you, I swear it, stay b-back!" He tried again, the throbbing in his head made it hard to shout. The blonde glanced at Sasuke then glanced at the door. If he lunged for the door he could probably make it out and dive into the sea.

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked, oblivious to the blonde's continuous glances at him and the door.

"Yeah" Naruto smirked back; he gave a harsh kick to Sasuke and launched himself off the bed. A whoosh of air left Sasuke as the foot connected to his chest. Sasuke’s eyes opened in realisation at the merman’s plans before he desperately sucked in deep breaths to recover what was lost. He didn't hesitate to  jump up and grab the rope attached to the blonde's foot. He gave a sharp tug and the blonde was jerked backwards, yanking his ankle painfully.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and wrenched them behind his back in a tight grip. "Not so smart now was that?" He whispered in the blonde's ear.

The merman's eyes opened wide and he started to shake again. Determination and adrenaline coursed through his veins, the pounding in his head loud in his ears. He shook his body wildly in Sasuke’s grasp and tried his best to claw at the hands holding him, snarling and spitting curses at the Captain despite the splitting pain behind his eyes.

With an audible crack, Sasuke twisted the merman’s wrist in his grip and pulled it uncomfortably farther behind his back. Naruto yelped in pain and stopped struggling at what he was sure was a now dislocated wrist.

Naruto cringed and scrunched his face up when Sasuke shifted his body, moving the limbs behind him more. He was now sitting in between the black haired man's legs, his stomach to Naruto's back. One of his arms holding tight to the blonde's waist and one holding both wrists behind him, pressing their bodies close together.

"Is your head sore still? I can make it go away you know, your wrist too" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, softly nuzzling his head into the crook of the teen's neck. The blonde tried to struggle away but a commanding "Stop" and a threatening twist to his  wrist from Sasuke halted all his movements.

The Captain lifted the hand holding the blonde's arms and brought it up to his head, running his long fingers through the soft blonde locks of the merman. He slowly started to pet the tousled hair in a calming way.

Naruto growled in anger and tried nipping at the fingers that wandered too close to his mouth.

The Captain continued his ministrations, tucking Naruto’s blond hairs behind his pointed ears, caressing the sensitive flesh like it was a pet to be pampered. Naruto continued to jerk his head away, intent on making the Captain’s life as difficult as possible.

Eventually Naruto succumbed to Sasuke’s insistent petting, and allowed the man to gently stroke his hair and skin.

“See, Naruto,” He whispered, bringing his hand down the cheek of the merman and receiving a small hiss but no nips, “I can make this easy for you, just cooperate,” He smirked behind the blond.

“Never, Bastard” Naruto said, but allowing him to continue. Soon he leaned his head back against the pirate and let him do what he wanted. Now was not the time to stage his escape.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I suddenly started using different POV's here, but since I brought it over from FF.net it would be too much work to try and rewrite it from the originial POV. This chapter contains non consensual touching near the end, and this marks the beginning of the more non consensual parts. It only lasts through two more chapters then we're safe!
> 
> I believe I caught all the spelling mistakes but if anyone sees any point them out!

It's dark, the sway of the ship gently jostles you around in your bed. Holy crap, the ship is moving a lot. You think of sitting up, but decide not to, it's not like you can get out of this room or anything. 

You can hear the muffled shouts of men and their scuffling boots as they move across the ship. 

It's been four days you think. Your stomach started rumbling at the end of the first day and you’ve felt as it steadily began to eat at itself, causing ridiculous hunger pains shooting through your core. You’ve never gone this long without food, usually there’s an abundance of fish or sea life to munch on. Seaweed at the very least for a snack. Sasuke hasn't come in since the first night, and you're getting anxious.

You glance at your ankle, which is still tied to the bedpost and beginning to get chafed and sore. Too bad they took everything you had on you, because you could have just cut it with a sharpened clamshell. You contemplate chewing through the rope, but then decide that that is a horrible idea, the rope is way too thick.

The swaying of the ship is starting to make you nauseous; you'd rather be under the waves, not on top of them. Your stomach growls and you decide that the next time Sasu-gay comes in, you're going to punch him. You could really go for a snack. You curl up on your side, and grab your stomach. Fuck, you're really hungry. You've never gone more than a few hours without food, and right now, you're prepared to eat a whale. But not really, those things are really fatty. 

You're really hoping someone will walk in, you don't really mind being alone. You’re used to it in fact, as a kid you didn’t really have many friends. However, having no one to talk to but yourself is getting old though and you're starting to get bored.

Fuck it, you sit up and grab the rope. If there's even the slightest chance you can get out of here, you're going to take it. You bring the rope to your teeth and slowly start chewing the strands off one by one, your slightly serrated teeth slicing away slowly.

Theoretically this could work, given enough time and patience, which you sadly lack, you could gnaw through the rope, and find a way out after. One step at a time, right? 

Wrong.

Somehow, at this very exact moment, the door clicks open and Sasuke walks in with a bowl of what looks like a seafood filled soup. You drop the rope from your hands with a feigned innocent look.

"Well shit" you mutter to yourself, kicking the rope away from your body.

Sasuke's eyes go wide, before narrowing down in a menacing way "What do you think you're doing, idiot," he said exasperatedly.

"What do you think you're doing" you mimic back in a dumb voice. "Getting out of here because someone failed to remember there was a living person locked in their room" you snap rather harshly.

Sasuke just sighs, and turns to walk out. "Whatever" he mutters. Bringing the bowl of food with him.

"W-wait" you stutter, you reach out and grab his hand. "Uhh, don't go, it's uhm, boring in here" you mumbled pathetically, looking down into your lap.

Sasuke only raises an eyebrow, before swatting your hand away and walking out of the room. You hear the click of the lock and sigh to yourself.

You look down in defeat and fall back on the bed. That could have gone better, you were still really hungry, and Sasuke had food. Next time, you're going to stay quiet.

 

* * *

 

Two days have passed since Sasuke left and you don't really have much left in you. You're emotionally and physically exhausted, you've hardly had any real sleep either. The only way to tell the time is through the tiny window at the back of the room, which right now is your only source of entertainment.

You've tried kicking the window out but the only thing that accomplished was a sore toe. You've banged on the door and shouted until your voice got hoarse. And holy shit, does your throat hurt. Normal humans can only go 5 days without water, you wonder how long you can go.

Your mouth is so dry and you feel like vomiting. You feel like dying right now, you can hardly move and everywhere is throbbing. You've had a few hallucinations too; it's not something you want to remember.

You feel like the waves are taunting you, all day and all night you hear them lapping against the ship’s wooden exterior yet you can't have them. The dull buzzing in your ear and the sound of the gentle waves are driving you crazy.

It's dark now and you can faintly hear the crew outside shouting and laughing. You just want one of them to come in, you just want some human contact. They know you're there, but they do nothing.

A few minutes later, as if some god heard your thoughts, the door opens with a click and light floods into the room. You're dreading the encounter, but wishing for something good to happen. Some food would be nice.

It's Sasuke again, and he has a mug of something in his hand. You keep your eyes trained on him as he kneels by the bed. To weak to uselessly use up energy, you lay limp as he moves you and props your back up against the headboard.

You want to shout and scream at him for leaving you alone but all you can really do is open your mouth and close it a few times.

Sasuke brings the mug to your lips and you try to struggle away. "It's only water, calm down" he whispers.

"If you want to help" you croak out "Let me go" you lick your dry lips. No matter how hard it is, you'll resist him till the end.

Pity flashes across his face before he presses the cup to your lips again. "Drink it"

You press your lips tightly together. You'll never take anything from this bastard. You don't know what your were thinking before, you don't need anyone's company or water!

"Don't make me force you to drink this, just take it idiot" Sasuke sighed irritably "please" he added as an angry after thought.

Bodily needs where winning over your stubborn thoughts at this moment. You opened your lips and took the cup from Sasuke, trying to choke down as much water as you could before anyone could take it away.

Before you could do anything stupid, Sasuke grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away. "Don't drink too fast or you'll puke, I have more"

You nodded before Sasuke dropped your wrist. Taking smaller sips made the water last a little bit longer, but all too soon was it gone.

You glanced at Sasuke and he handed you another cup. The water tasted like something unearthly, it soothed your whole body as you gulped it down and it took away the pain in your throat.

When you were done, Sasuke handed you three small pieces of slightly flaccid celery. But food was food and you hungrily chomped on those while Sasuke watched.

After a few minutes in silence. Sasuke slid his hand down your clothed thigh and you shifted uncomfortably at the motion, but were otherwise oblivious to his actions. You would much rather focus on eating the deliciously crunchy vegetable in your hands.

You watched him with indifference, if he was going to feed you, a little touching couldn't hurt. You started to become aware of what he was doing when he got particularly close to your groin. You could ignore it as long as he didn't go too far.

When Sasuke started to thumb the waistband of your trousers you started to tremble. He had one hand rubbing circles on your hip holding you down and the other was dipping into your pants.

"Sasuke, P-please stop, what are you doing" you muttered, but either he didn't hear you, or he chose to ignore you because he continued to touch you closer with every passing moment.

You feebly tried to push his hands away, the celery forgotten beside you. Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at you. He got up and went to the other side of the room, you could hear him rummaging through stuff over there.

He came back with a coil of rope. Your eyes went wide and you started to push your way backwards, away from him. Sasuke easily caught your hands and tied them in front of you despite your struggles. You could see them, but you couldn't use them, you'd never felt so hopeless.

With your hands out of the way, Sasuke gently pulled your pants to your shaking knees. "Don't do this" you fearfully begged "Please" your lip started to tremble as you withheld tears. Your weakness sickened you but you were hungry, scared and alone. You could do nothing but plead.

With the first touches came the first tears, you had never been touched this way. You bit your lip hard, trying to ward off the hiccups coming from your chest. You wanted to save yourself for the right girl. Not this, not a man. Sasuke ghosted his fingers over the tip and gently rubbed your thighs.

He cupped your balls in one hand as he thumbed back your foreskin. "Please" you sobbed out.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, he grabbed your shaft and tugged it roughly. More choked sobs left your throat as he forcefully rubbed you, it hurt so much.

Sasuke grunted in frustration when he noticed you weren't getting hard at all, he spat in his hands and continued to jerk you off, rubbing the tip and paying special attention to be gentle.

You moaned in defeat as you felt the sparks of pleasure tingle up your spine, how had this happened. Sasuke smirked as he swirled his thumb along the top, collecting pre cum in the process. He twisted your dick pleasurably, and despite your fear and struggling he worked you up to full hardness in a few minutes.

Sasuke touched you in places that had been completely untouched before. You groaned miserably when he started to keep a pace, his other hand mapping the planes of your body, not leaving a single place alone.

He pinched one of your nipples as his hand continued to squeeze and twist your throbbing member. You panted as he moved you just the right way. You felt the pressure coiling in your stomach, building your release and bringing unwanted pleasure.

With a choked cry you came all over his hand and your chest. Sasuke smirked to himself and wiped his hand off on your thigh. You've never felt so humiliated before.

"Thanks, that was fun" Sasuke remarked. He turned and left you tied, with your own cum drying against your legs. When Sasuke left, you cried out all your frustrations and sorrow. What did you do wrong, you thought as tears streamed down your face.

You want to die.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Rape this chapter, it's not important to plot so if you don't like you can skip this chapter. Relatively graphic, I in no way condone rape or forcing anyone to do anything but apparently I have a sick kink for it.

Everything ached. The cum from Sasuke's previous visit was crusted onto your thigh and sent flakes of dried white substance with each salted breeze. The air was thick with sweat, beads of perspiration rolled down your face and dripped onto the linen bed sheets that scratched against your body every time you tried to move.

Outside was quiet, the light from the moon didn't quite reach through your window, leaving a thick darkness for your eyes to create shapes in. You wanted to sleep but the gnawing hunger in your belly and the chaffed skin on your wrist made it nearly impossible. Every gentle sway of the ship, every splash of waves against its hull make you ache for home.

You could almost imagine the rays of sun becoming liquid in the water. Beams of gold left behind as they caressed the glimmering scales of the sea life below. The iridescent fins and bubbles released as the fish glided effortlessly through the ocean and the hauntingly beautiful sound of whales as they lazily swam.

Your heart ached. Your stomach clenched as you felt waves of longing wash through your body, churning like a storm in your gut. Your eyes began to burn as tears bubbled from within, threatening to spill over and mingle with the sweat on your face.

With a gasp you rubbed your face into your shoulder, in an attempt to suppress the tears. Your breath hitched as a dry sob forced its way through. You put your bound hands to your eyes and rubbed your palms in, chest heaving once more.

Quiet footsteps made themselves known over the soft sniffling that permeated the air accompanied with rowdy laughter. Your eyes widened as you flopped over haphazardously to make it seem as if you were sleeping, you tried to even out your breathing as the footsteps drew near.

Step, step, step, they came closer. You could tell now it was more than one set of feet. Although it wasn't a sound you were very familiar you guessed it was three men at least. The light from a lamp leaked under the door and a soft click indicated someone entering the room.

You clenched your teeth and tried to stop the shaking in your body, hoping the men had simply taken a wrong turn after the night's activities.

One of the men stumbled to the table beside your bed and swiped his arm across it, knocking whatever was on it before placing the lamp down. "He's so pretty" The man with the lamp mumbled, stepping forward to stroke your head.

"Quiet Timber, you'll wake 'em up," Another pirate said. "I want t'surprise him," he added with a smirk.

Timber let out a breathy chuckle, "I mean, he will be wakin' up soon enough right? Not like he could sleep through this sorta thing, eh"

Someone snorted in amusement near the end of your bed, "I'm sure you wouldn't wake up you big oaf, we could be under siege and you'd be snoring away as canons smashed through our hull," A third voice entered. Your stomach tightened in fear.

You could hear the scuffle of feet as Timber jokingly shoved the one talking before.

"Shh, Shh," the last voice whispered hastily, "Stop being such idiots and let's get this over with before Captain notices." You heard the click of buckles and heavy boots come closer to your bed. Timber shifts over to accommodate the other men.

"Ramsey look, he's already been tied up, lucky day for us innit?" Timber whispered giddily as he rolled you over.

Your eyes were fluttering madly behind your lids as the panic in your chest coarsed through every vein in your body.

"Captain must have already had his fun." Ramsey ran a finger down your cheek gently, before stopping at your chin and lifting it slightly. "I know you're awake dear," Your heart stopped. "No need to pretend," He said in a low whisper, his hand travelling to your groin and gripping it tightly on the last word.

You let out a yelp and your eyes flew open "Bastard," You spat, thrashing your body from side to side.

"Ah," Ramsey tsk'd "Such fowl language, Gumby come show him what we do to boys who don't respect their superiors."

Gumby's face lit up with a smirk as he shooed the other two off the bed. His hands fumbled for his belt and soon after they dropped to the ground. The sweat of Gumby's body glistened in the lamp light, collecting in each fat roll before dripping down to the wooden floor with a splat. He smiled a toothless, rotting grin and lifted the skin of his belly up, showcasing his chubbing erection.

Your eyes widened in horror as Gumby brought himself closer, shoving his arousal in your face. "You suck now, boy," He demanded, swinging himself in your face.

You turned your head away and sealed your lips "Fuck you," you mumbled.

"No, I said you suck now, boy," Gumby said with a little more emphasis, spittle flying out of his mouth. When you refused to turn he grabbed your head forcefully and tugged it back to him before sliding his dick across your face and attempting to enter your mouth. Frustrated at your lack of cooperation he turned to Ramsey. "Ramsey make 'em do it, he won't listen ta me," he whined.

Ramsey sighed and got up, "Move over," he said, coming to lean beside you. He took your head gently in his hand and caressed the side of your cheek before pulling back and slapping you with the back of his hand. Your head slammed to the side and tears sprung at your eyes, your cheek burned and stung. "If you cooperate we can make this a lot more bearable," Ramsey said soothingly, rubbing your throbbing cheek.

"Never," You hissed, looking him dead in the eye. Ramsey sighed and slapped you again from the other side, this time harder. You held back a cry of pain and managed to let out the barest of gasps. You turned your head towards him once more and gave Ramsey a tight lipped stare.

"Have it your way," He said. Ramsey reached to his belt and unsheathed his small dagger. "I call her Weeping Siren because of the noise she makes when she cuts through the tendons of the flesh in the neck" He stabbed the sword down into the bed, beside your stinging cheek. Fear sent a tremor through your body, causing your shaking to get worse.

Ramsey pulled the blade out and ran the tip across your lips. "Now you see, we won't have to use this if you're good for Gumby. We won't hurt you." He explained, as he drew the blade to your cheek. With a swift flick he sliced a small cut in your flesh, "Not much at least," Ramsey chuckled. "Now get back over here Gumby, I'm sure the boy gets it now." He looked to you again, "You do get it, right?" he asked. You nodded hastily as he swiped the blood oozing from your cut and wiped it on Gumby as he resumed his position.

This time when Gumby brought his arousal to your mouth your let it stay open. You gave a fearful glance to Ramsey to see him absentmindedly picking at the dirt under his nails with the tip of his dagger. He looked up and caught your eye before you were interrupted by Gumby shoving his thumb in your mouth to crank it open enough so he could fit himself inside.

Your chest heaved in disgust as Gumby slid himself in, the salt and sweat leaving an unimaginably bad taste in your mouth. Slowly, Gumby began to press himself in further, instructing you do to various actions.

"Wider," He moaned as he tried to go deeper. The back of your throat convulsed as he pushed himself farther. "Use your tongue," He demanded. You flattened your tongue and tried to run it over the underside of his arousal, he jerked himself in deeper and you gagged as your tongue was forced flat against Gumby. "Moan fer me" Gumby said as he thrust himself in and out of you, fucking your face with no regards to your wet gagging and heaving chest. "I said moan fer me," Gumby grumbled wiggling himself in deep for a moment before pulling out, only to slam himself back in your throat again causing you to gurgle around his cock.

You feebly shook your head, refusing to pretend to like it. Gumby reached down to your chest and harshly pinched your nipple before digging his nails into the sensitive fleshy nub. You cried out and tried to squirm away. Gumby's dick twitched in interest, he gave a few more thrusts before he stopped and shallowly thrust into your throat. Bursts of salty viscous cum coated your tongue and throat, Gumby fisted the back of your hair and pulled you tight around his cock, nose nestled into his stinking pubes as he released himself into you, forcing you to swallow.

With a satisfied groan Gumby pulled away, strings of cum and saliva trailed from his cock to your mouth. Your chest heaved as you gasped in shallow breaths, tears prickling at your eyes and body quaking in fear.

"Thanks," was all he said as he wiped his softening erection on your cheek and walked to where the others were sitting.

Ramsey looked up from his nails, glancing uninterestedly at Gumby, then towards Timber. "Well? -It's your turn now," he said apathetically.

Timber's face lit up as he strode over to you, trousers already on the floor and erection bouncing proudly. He climbed to the bed and straddled your chest. "Are ya gunna be a good boy for me?" he asked seemingly kind, inching his erection closer to your face, "Thought I'd give ya a change of position, eh"

You debated spitting out another insult before deciding to remain silent. Living with sharks and predators meant self preservation was ingrained in your blood and you didn't want to risk a set of new bloody gills on your throat.

Timber pushed himself into you, the taste of salty flesh disgusted you just as much as the first time. You couldn't help but gag when Timber shoved his debatably thicker and generally more impressive arousal down your throat. He gripped the sides of your head and began to fuck your mouth in earnest. The tip of his cock smeared precum down your throat and widened your mouth so much it ached.

Timber was crushing your chest beneath his weight and you found yourself panicking when you couldn't get enough oxygen between his weight and the cock forcing itself down your throat. You began to thrash when he dug his body deeper into you, your nostrils flared in an attempt to bring in as much air as possible. How ironic that a merman would be craving air more than anything.

As your vision began to dim, Timber grunted a few times before pulling out and blowing his load across your red sweaty face. your hands clenched and unclenched under Timber, assuring yourself you were still alive and not yet dead. You wished you were dead though. Imagine what your friends would think, your teachers, your peers, the girl you liked. You heaved out a quiet sob as Timber lifted himself from your chest and motioned to Ramsey that he was done.

The only way out of this was to die.

"When do we get to fuck 'em" Gumby piped up from across the room.

Ramsey looked back at him before turning to smile at you, "Soon," was the only thing he said as he strode towards you, not coming to your head like the others but to the end of the bed. Your legs clamped together as you pieced together what he wanted.

"Ah ah," Ramsey scolded as he grabbed your ankles, hard enough to leave red marks and began to work on shimmying your trousers down the rest of the way leaving you fully naked to the world. Your body trembled as he yanked your legs open and sat between them, already naked himself.

You glanced to your side to see Gumby lazily pulling his dick at the show, then back to Ramsey as he gently tugged on your own flaccid cock. Tremors wracked your body and you chewed the inside of your cheek as Ramsey continued to rub you.

Ramsey's mouth curved into a grin as he watched you reacting to his actions, "Good boy," he said calmingly, "Just like that," Ramsey swirled his thumb around the tip of your cock and slowly jerked your growing erection.

"Please, don't, no more," you whispered. Open the floodgates you thought, as tears began to run freely down your cheeks. "Please," you sobbed, as he continued to cup your balls and put pressure in all the right places.

Ramsey looked towards you, definitely feeling the fear shaking through your body. "I just want to let you cum before we leave, my treat," He said with a smile, before continuing his ministrations.

It's almost done, you thought. You tried to psyche yourself up, let yourself be aroused. Once you release it'll all be done. Then you'll be fine. As fine as you can be. You can leave and see your friends, your crush, your teacher. How will your friends react once they learn what's happened.

The thought was silenced as Ramsey leaned forwards to lick leisurely across the underside of your twitching arousal. You began to squirm as pleasure built up, you glanced towards Gumby again to see him stroking himself with more energy, intently watching. When Ramsey put your erection in his mouth you let yourself lose it and sputtered thin spurts of cum in his mouth, paying no attention to the pleasure but more to the relief that it was finally over.

Ramsey gathered up the cum from your softening arousal and crawled up your body to bring it to your mouth. "Suck," He ordered. You did it without hesitation, albeit with a sense of shame and disgust. Just this, then it's done.

Once Ramsey was satisfied he seated himself between your legs again and hooked them across his shoulders.

Confused, you lifted your head to see what he was doing. Suddenly you felt him prodding at your entrance with a single finger. Your eyes went wide and you let out a quiet sob.

"Ramsey," you gasped out, trying to keep yourself from going into hysterics as you felt him push another finger into you. You tried to clench yourself shut but he continued to grind his fingers together until they were knuckle deep.

"Naruto," He mimicked mockingly.

"Y-you said no more, you said you were done," you snivelled, trying to twist your body away from his invading digits.

Ramsey chuckled, "I lied," he said as he pushed a third finger in, spitting on your ass for lubrication as he twisted and pushed them in further.

"Please," you moaned in soft pleasure as he found a place that felt good inside "Please, no more, I can't take it, please," you whimpered.

Ramsey took his fingers out, but before you had a chance to sigh in relief his hands grasped your thighs and the tip of his cock slips inside you. Your mouth opens wide in pain as he pushes himself deeper, deeper than his fingers went, thicker and harder and oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts make it stop you can't handle it.

You sob and wail and thrash your head and kick your legs as Ramsey thrusts himself in you, burning and tearing everything inside. The spark of pleasure you felt had faded and only pain flared inside. You could feel what you thought was blood smear against your entrance, you wouldn't doubt he tore you open with how fast and hard he was thrusting and oh god it hurts so much your mouth is wide and you're howling and crying and sobbing.

"Please, no more," you manage to gasp out, tears streaming down your face, body limp and tired, moving like a ragdoll as Ramsey pants and slams himself inside you.

"You're doing good," He comments, his sweat slicked body slapping against yours. He stops for a moment and shoves himself as deep as he can go before wiggling a little bit and pulling himself out only to start slamming back into you again. Your body rocks with the motion and nothing feels real anymore. Only pain is keeping you grounded, pain and burning and the sick scent of sweat and cum and sex mingling in the air.

You absent mindedly note that Gumby has come over and jerked off over your face, releasing himself into the mess that Timber previously left. He rubs himself against the tears and cum before going to sit down again.

In what seems like forever you feel Ramsey stiffen inside you and release himself, coating your insides with his fluid. In that moment you hate yourself. You are used and dirty and who will want you now. No one, that's who.

Ramsey wipes himself off on your thigh, like so many have before and pulls his trousers back up, patting your thigh as he leaves the bed. "Come," He says to the other two, not glancing at you once as he motions for Gumby to get his pants back up and leave.

With another click the door shuts, signaling their departure. You hear their footsteps fade and their laughter with it.

Sobs wrack your body as cum and blood dry upon your skin. You're dirty, you think. Used and ugly and savage. Please kill me I want to die, you lament. You turn to your side to try and fall asleep but the throbbing in your ass is too much. You scream at yourself to sleep and before long you've managed to ignore the pain in your stomach and ass and cheek as much as you can and you fall into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
